Genetale - AU
by Koaru Tanaka
Summary: 80 ans après l'emprisonnement des monstres par les humains et bien après l'arrivée de Frisk dans l'Underground, une nouvelle générations de monstre voit le jour : les hybrides, mi-humains, mi-monstres. Il n'en existe que deux, et déjà un grand avenir leur est promis. Découvrez Frans et Chasriel dans l'AU Genetale !
1. Chapter 1

**Yo tout le monde !**  
 **Désolée pour ma très longue inactivité, mais bonne nouvelle, je ne suis pas morte ! Je travaille juste sur un demi millier de trucs, au moins X).**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me remettrais sur Aboveground dès que je le peux, c'est promis !**  
 **En attendant j'avais déjà fait une petite aparté pour expliquer la raison de ma longue absence : c'est que j'ai beaucoup de projets en vue, le premier étant mon équipe de doublage de Comics Dubs sur la chaîne youtube " _UndubTale FR_ ", pour ceux que cela intéresse :3**  
 **Ensuite j'ai de plus en plus l'idée de créer un vrai livre que j'essayerais de faire publier, histoire de gagner un peu d'argent. Car malheureusement, les fanfictions et les aus, c'est fait gratuitement X) (wow, on va me prendre pour une grosse radine)**

 **Bref, après tout ce blabla, voilà ma nouvelle AU : Genetale, que je compte aussi faire en comic dessiné ! (je ne vais rien raconté, ça risque de spoil)**

 **Et soyez gentils, lâchez un petit review, ça rend toujours heureuse de recevoir des critiques autant positives que négatives !**

* * *

Dans l'Underground, les monstres sont piégés depuis désormais plus de 50 ans. Seuls les plus vieux d'entre eux se rappellent la longue et sanglante guerre qui eu lieu autrefois contre les humains, et moins encore se souviennent du visage des sorciers qui les avaient enfermés ici bas, qui avaient bâtis un mur en les coupant de tout espoir de futur. Plus jamais ils ne verraient le ciel, plus jamais ils ne verraient le soleil, plus jamais ils ne verraient le monde.  
Désormais, tout cela n'était plus qu'une vieille histoire que les parents racontaient au coin du feu ou dans les lits chauds et douillets, aux plus jeunes oreilles.

Cependant, cette histoire avait dépassé la fiction à l'arrivée de l'humaine Frisk. Elle n'était pas bien âgée, encore jeune enfant, et maigrelette. Elle n'avait jamais voulu dire à personne pourquoi elle fuyait le monde des humains, sans doute pour une raison extrêmement personnelle. Mais elle avait alors commencé à parcourir l'Underground.  
Au départ, beaucoup de gens voulaient la voir morte. Mais elle avait réussi à survivre dans ce monde hostile, aussi fragile qu'elle était, et à prouver aux monstres sa bonne volonté de les aider.

Elle n'avait jamais tué personne, malgré toutes les raisons du monde qui auraient pu la pousser à craquer, malgré cette fleur jaune agaçante qui lui répétait sans cesse "c'est tuer ou être tuer", malgré cette voix fluette qui lui sussurait dans l'oreille de tous les assassiner.  
Frisk était arrivé à la fin, jusqu'à la barrière. Elle avait failli se battre contre Asgore, ce combat brutalement arrêté par Toriel qui avait sauvé l'enfant des griffes du roi sans vergogne.  
Puis la fleur était arrivée ; Elle avait absorbée l'âme de tous ses amis. De tous les monstres qui lui voulaient du bien.

Le nom d'Asriel Dreemurr l'avait marquée ; C'était le fils de Toriel et d'Asgore.

Lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre lui, il avait fini par abandonner ses intentions meurtrières. Il avait retrouvé raison et avait libéré tout le monde ; Il avait ensuite voulu briser la barrière pour avec le reste de ses pouvoirs pour laisser les monstres s'en aller, au prix du reste de son âme, au prix de son existence. Il serait redevenu une fleur, voilà tout.

 _ **Frisk l'en avait empêché.**_

Elle avait demandé à Asriel de rester ici, avec eux, de redevenir gentil et de vivre la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir avec ses parents. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, la surface ; Ils trouveraient un jour un autre moyen pour s'en aller. Elle en était sûre.  
 _Elle était emplie de détermination._

* * *

 _30 ans plus tard…_

 _09:00pm._

Frans sourit de cet air de défis si habituel sur son visage au bonhomme qui se tenait à quelques pas, et la regardait d'un air blasé en croisant les bras sur son torse bombé.

« Arrête de rire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ma défaite.  
\- Allez, décoinces-toi Chasriel ! C'était marrant cette course, non ? »

Il haussa les épaules en offrant à la fille une moue dégoûtée avant de tourner la tête vers la maison de ses parents qui se trouvait aux pieds de la colline où ils étaient perchés. Son père devait être en train de faire la cuisine, vu l'heure qu'il était désormais.  
Il aperçut une tête brune dépasser de la fenêtre au loin ; C'était sa mère, Chara, qui lui lança un grand signe de main pour qu'il rentre.  
Il ne se tourna pas même vers l'autre adolescente qu'il décroisa ses bras et fit un pas dans la neige de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur en lançant un simple signe de main à l'autre fille tout en balançant un « Au revoir », s'éloignant au plus vite.

Frans le regarda s'en aller, lui et ses yeux rouges pétillants cachés sous des touffes de poils blancs. Elle perdit son sourire et soupira en levant ses yeux au ciel ; Ils étaient les deux seuls hybrides de tout l'Underground, et il ne cherchait même pas à être plus sympathique avec elle.

En effet, Chasriel et Frans n'avaient qu'un seul point commun : ils étaient tous deux nés de l'union d'une humaine avec un monstre.

Chara, première humaine tombée de l'Underground fut adoptée par la famille Dreemurr, dont le père Asgore était roi de l'Underground. Elle était particulièrement proche de son frère adoptif Asriel, avec qui elle confiait beaucoup de ses secrets.  
Cependant, trop de poids pesaient sur ses petites épaules alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans à l'époque. Étant la première humaine tombée dans ce monde, elle était par conséquent la seule à pouvoir les libérer de la malédiction que les humains avaient jetés.  
Elle avait décidé de monter un plan, certe bancal, mais qui pourrait tenir la route : Celui de récolter sept âmes humaines, pour briser la barrière.  
Elle s'était donnée la mort, et c'est à partir de ce jour que le prince disparu totalement de ce monde ; Il avait perdu son âme pour garder celle de Chara, dans le but de réunir toutes les autres.  
Enterrée six pieds sous terre, ce fut lorsque Frisk -dernière humaine encore tombée à ce jour dans l'Underground- chuta de la même manière que Chara que cette dernière vit sa Détermination se rallumer. Elle revint à la vie, sans forme physique au départ.  
Frisk affronta Asriel à la fin de son périple, qui utilisa toutes les âmes des monstres de l'Underground pour se transformer en ce qui pourrait être considéré comme le Dieu suprême des monstres ; Ce fut au même moment que la forme physique de Chara se rematérialisa pour une raison inconnue.

Frisk, à partir du jour où elle a décidé de sauver Asriel, vécu parmi les monstres. Sa première quête était celle de briser la barrière grâce à des études sur la Détermination ; Elle intégra le laboratoire d'Alphys, qui lui apprit la science, la chimie la biologie, et les mathématiques, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que Frisk devienne une grande chercheuse et qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de tous les sauver ; Peine perdue d'avance puisqu'à ce jour encore, rien ne s'est jamais produit.  
Sans, ce squelette si flemmard et d'habitude discret, avait sans doute été touché par la volonté de l'humaine si bien qu'il abandonna son frère pour travailler avec elle et Alphys dans Hotland.  
Non sans surprise, il maîtrisait parfaitement le domaine des sciences et de la technologie. Il racontait souvent qu'il avait autrefois été ami avec W.D. Gaster, ancien scientifique royal d'Asgore. « Enfin… Nous avions un certain lien de parenté, rien de plus » ajoutait-il constamment de cet air un peu nostalgique.  
À force de se côtoyer constamment, Frisk avait développé des sentiments pour Sans, et ce réciproquement. Ce fut une relation qui dura deux ans ; Non qu'elle n'eu pas durer plus longtemps si elle l'avait pu.  
Frisk attendait un enfant de Sans. Ils avaient décidés de s'installer tous deux dans le château d'Asgore lorsque l'enfant naîtrait ; Ce fut le roi lui-même qui eût l'idée du nom : Frans.  
« Grand est notre roi, mais pourri sont ses choix de noms. »

À la naissance de Frans, Frisk développa une grande fièvre et fut obligée de rester au lit pendant des jours, et des semaines. Alphys était la seule capable de la guérir, mais ne réussit à trouver aucun remède : L'humaine devait ainsi mourir en donnant naissance, c'était le cycle de la vie, et son destin.  
Elle décéda alors que sa fille n'avait pas encore deux mois.

Son père, Sans, fut dévasté pendant longtemps. Au départ, il détesta sa propre fille pour avoir causé la mort de celle qu'il aimait tant. Ce fut Papyrus qui s'en occupa, les premières années de sa vie.  
Le squelette travaillait sans cesse sur le projet qu'avait abandonné Frisk pour poursuivre son rêve. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, si bien que même son aspect d'habitude squelettique commençait à avoir l'air plus blême que d'ordinaire.  
Il n'abandonna jamais, tout comme Frisk n'aurait jamais abandonner C'était ça, son pouvoir.

En parallèle, Asriel et Chara s'étaient rapprochés suite à leur résurrection. Leur famille s'était rebâtie, ils grandirent à nouveau ensemble, si bien qu'un lien plus fort que de la fraternité s'était installé entre eux. C'est à l'adolescence que ce manège commença ; Ils refusèrent d'abord d'accepter cela. Ils étaient frères et soeurs, rien de plus. Mais rapidement ils s'y résilièrent : Leur sang n'était pas le même, après tout. C'est ainsi que naquit Chasriel, le même jour que Frans arriva au monde.

Chara vécu. Frisk non.

Dix-huit ans plus tard, Frans était devenue une belle jeune fille qui rappelait à son père l'humaine que Frisk était autrefois. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux lisses mais blancs, et elle les coupait beaucoup plus courts, à ras du crâne, ne laissant que deux mèches pendre de chaque côtés du visage pour l'encadrer ; Elle avait le visage rondelet malgré une taille de guêpe qu'elle ne tenait certainement pas de son père.  
Étrangement, sans doute témoin de cet union damné, l'une de ses rétines était d'une couleur de jais sombre avec une unique pupille bleutée ; Son autre oeil était plus "humain", coloré d'un simple iris brun.  
Elle avait le même sourire que son père, si particulier, avec cet air moqueur et heureux à la fois. Frans tenait beaucoup du caractère de Sans par ailleurs : Ses blagues, sa bonne humeur, ses bêtises et son intelligence, les mêmes capacités physiques et métaphysiques, mais également sa dépression.

Elle soupira, regardant Chasriel s'éloigner vers sa maison. l'Underground ne lui plaisait plus depuis longtemps, elle s'était lassée de cet endroit, contrairement aux autres monstres. Son rêve était de sortir, de s'en aller et d'aller découvrir la surface. Seule ou aidée, elle savait qu'elle y arriverait.

L'une des dernière chose que sa mère lui avait transmise était sa _Détermination_. Elle avait autant de bravoure et de persévérance qu'elle, autant de patience et d'intégrité qu'elle, autant de gentillesse et de justice qu'elle. C'était ça, la détermination. Mais à quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir désormais ? Tous étaient heureux, et l'idée de s'en aller était sortie de la tête de la majorité des monstres.

Frans s'avança vers un arbre à seulement quelques mètres, et elle s'appuya contre lui en posant son front sur le tronc, regardant ses pieds enfoncés sous la neige blanchâtre qui fondait à la chaleur de ses bottes avant de fermer lentement ses paupières. Elle était fatiguée d'être ici et de ne rien faire de ses journées, et lâcha un profond soupire découragé.

« eh, gamine… »

Derrière elle, la voix de Sans la surprise. Elle sursauta, et se retourna vers son père - Il devait faire une tête de moins qu'elle, et baissa donc un peu les yeux pour le voir-. Elle reprit rapidement son sourire en glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, tout comme son père.

« Ah, Sans, je m'apprêtais à rentr-  
\- papyrus se faisait un sang d'encre, tu étais sous sa garde, il est en train de crier dans la maison, là »

Ils ricanèrent en même temps alors qu'elle imaginait son oncle paniqué hurlant dans toute la maison, et glissa sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire.

« eh, frans, la prochaine fois tu me préviens avant de sortir, hein ? moi aussi, je me suis inquiété. Tu sais, on sait jamais, tu pourrais te bless-  
\- Je te rappelle que tu ne t'es pas inquiété pour moi pendant près de quinze ans, entre temps j'ai découvert seule ce qui est dangereux pour moi. »

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid, et l'ambiance se tendit aussitôt. Autant l'un que l'autre pouvait le sentir.  
Bien que Sans avait tenté de changer et d'entamer une relation amicale avec sa fille, cette dernière ne pourra jamais oublier comment il l'avait traitée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, la douleur morale qu'elle avait dû endurer d'un père qui la reniait et la rejetait à cause de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu, et qu'elle regrettait plus que quiconque.  
Finalement, elle se décala d'un pas sur le côté et s'avança dans la neige sans attendre Sans, qui se contenta de rester en place, sans bouger, levant simplement ses yeux vers les grandes branches mortes de l'arbre qui s'étendaient au dessus de sa tête. Lorsque Frans fut assez loin pour qu'elle ne l'entende plus, il sourit et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue ; Des mots traversèrent sa bouche, d'une voix faible il murmura le nom de Frisk avant de sécher ses yeux d'un simple revers de gants.

Il se retourna et partit en laissant l'arbre, seule tache dans la neige épurée de cette soirée.

* * *

 _9:30pm._

Papyrus se précipita sur Frans en la voyant entrer dans l'appartement, fou de joie qu'elle soit saine et sauve, et glissa ses mains sous les bras de la fille pour la faire décoller du sol et l'accueillir par une étreinte de soulagement.

« MI-HUMAINE, TU ES EN VIE ! TU DEVRAIS ARRÊTER DE ME FAIRE DES FRAYEURS À MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS !  
\- Désolée Papyrus ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je trainais avec Chasriel. »

Papyrus reposa l'humaine au sol en souriant de toutes ses dents, et fit demi tour en pivotant vivement sur lui même, avant de s'avancer vers la cuisine -en face de l'entrée- en levant un doigt vers le plafond d'un air victorieux.

« DEVINES CE QUE L'ON MANGE, CE SOIR ! »

Frans sourit en s'avançant, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches de la même manière que son père qui venait d'entrer dans la maison après l'avoir suivie, et elle ricana légèrement.

« Dix euros que ce sont des spaghettis.  
\- TU N'Y ES PAS, DEMI-HUMAINE ! AUJOURD'HUI, JE CHANGE !  
\- quelle _bone_ surprise ! » lança Sans en esquivant rapidement une casserole qu'avait lancé Papyrus à travers la salle suite à cette blague tout en lâchant un cri de frustration.

Ainsi, le père et la fille s'assirent côtes à côtes sur la canapé. Frans ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en posant ses pieds sur le bord du sofa, observant Papyrus qui arrivait avec trois assiettes remplies de riz et des couverts dans les mains. Simplement du riz blanc.  
L'air fier de lui, il tendit les assiettes à son frère et sa nièce, avant de s'arrêter totalement de bouger, attendant que les deux gouttent et lui donnent leur avis.  
Frans avait l'air hésitante, et Sans entama donc en prenant une grande fourchette et l'avala d'une traite, faisant un grand sourire à son cadet.

« C'est _sansastique_ , pap' ! »

Alors que Papyrus rala, Frans, plus confiante, prit une bouchée en regardant son oncle ; Mais son visage se crispa subitement. Ce goût est indescriptible…

« QUELLE EXPRESSION ! QUE D'ÉMOTIONS ! TU SEMBLES ADORER MON RIZ, N'EST-CE PAS ? »

Elle avala avec difficulté en levant son visage, et toussota avant d'acquiescer d'un air embarrassé en souriant. Papyrus, content, tourna autour de lui même dans une auto-satisfaction totale et sembla "s'envoler" vers sa chambre.

Sans ricana à voix basse en voyant l'expression de Frans, qui passa sa main dans sa bouche dans un geste écoeuré.

« Arrête de te moquer !  
\- tu sais, ta mère avait eu exactement la même expression, quand elle a goûté les spaghettis de Papyrus pour la première fois ! »

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond en poussant un profond soupire, et Frans se tourna vers lui d'un air confus. Elle posa l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du canapé avant de fixer son père dans les orbites. Ce dernier fut attiré par ce regard plongeant, tournant à son tour sa tête vers sa fille.

« hm ? quoi, tu digère mal ou tu me fais simplement la tête ?  
\- Tu ne me parles jamais de maman… »

Elle prit un air penaud en baissant ses yeux, et Sans fit de même pour esquiver le regard de sa fille brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à cette remarque. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant ; Il n'avait jamais parlé de Frisk à sa propre fille, tout cela à cause de ce manque qui se creusait chaque jour un peu plus dans son âme.

« ta mère… elle était la meilleure personne dans ce monde qui pouvait exister. elle était généreuse et gentille. je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, j'aurais voulu qu'elle vive. »

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un frisson chez Frans qui la fit se recroqueviller sur elle même, serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« C'est ma faute, si elle est morte…?  
\- frans… non, c'est pas ta faute, je veux dire… ahah, c'est bête, je suis doué pour faire des blagues inutiles, mais je n'arrive pas à me débrouiller avec ma propre fille… »

Il frotta sa main squelettique sur le dos de son crâne, sans jeter un regard sur l'autre qui n'osait bouger. Il inspira une bouffée d'air avant de recommencer à parler.

« ce n'est pas ta faute. je sais que j'ai été très dur pendant ton enfance, que je t'en ai voulu, mais je regrette maintenant. je suis sûre que tu te serais très bien entendue avec ta mère, vous êtes exactement pareilles, tu sais ? »

Il sourit en tournant son visage vers elle, qui fit de même. Cela semblait la réconforter un peu, elle s'en satisferait pour l'instant tout du moins. Elle n'avait jamais eu de père protecteur, et même s'il n'arrivera en aucun cas à se rattraper de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle préférait qu'il s'en rende au moins compte plutôt qu'il continu de la considérer comme une erreur.

Finalement, elle se releva d'un bond en reprenant une expression plus légère sur le visage, et elle pivota vers Sans qui se leva lui aussi du canapé, l'air décontracté. Il avait déjà plongé ses mains dans sa veste.

« Je pourrais aller dormir chez Chasriel, cette nuit ?  
\- Eh, t'es pas un peu jeune pour aller dormir chez un garçon, seule ?  
\- Tu sais papa, j'ai 18 ans là, je suis presque aussi vieille que toi ! »

Il rit d'un air gêné en détournant les yeux -Cela lui était évidemment sortit de la tête-, avant d'hausser les épaules en soupirant à nouveau.

« pour moi, tu serais toujours une gamine, désolé ! »

Elle ignora cet affront et s'avança à grand pas vers la porte d'entrée, alors que son père la suivait du regard. Elle l'ouvrit sans dire un mot de plus, et s'engouffra dans le froid de la nuit qui était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment.

Sans perdit son sourire, et baissa les yeux. Frans était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de Frisk, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

* * *

 _10:30pm._

Chasriel était allongé sur son matelas, habillé simplement d'un caleçon de nuit et appuyé contre le dos de son lit. Ses yeux étaient collés sur un livre dont il dévorait les pages, éclairées par la faible lueur de la lune provenant de la fenêtre à sa droite.  
Soudainement, une ombre vint cacher la lumière. Appuyée contre la vitre et en équilibre sur la toiture, c'était Frans qui tapait faiblement dessus pour que Chasriel lui ouvre.

Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit d'un air dépité, et soupira simplement en voyant sa semblable faire des gestes pittoresques pour ne pas tomber de là où elle se trouvait. Dans un geste de bonté -qui le perdra sans doute-, il posa son livre encore ouvert sur le lit, et se leva en prenant tout son temps pour ouvrir la fenêtre.  
Une fois cela fait, Frans sauta à l'intérieur de la chambre pour se réchauffer. Elle mourait de froid, dehors.

Chasriel referma la vitre derrière elle, et partit fermer la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur le couloir pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, avant de se tourner vers la fille pour croiser ses bras sur son torse alors simplement couvert de poil blancs et épais.

« Frans, il est 22h30, là. Tu devrais dormir depuis un moment.  
\- J'avais envie de passer, ce soir ! Et toi, pourquoi tu dors pas ? »

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit en soufflant, attrapant la couverture de son livre entre ses mains pour la lui montrer. Dessus, on pouvait voir marqué en lettres noires « Assassination Classroom », sur un fond jaune où une sorte de visage se distinguait -ressemblant étrangement à celui de Sans, ce qui fit frissonner Frans à cette réflection-

« Alphys m'a passé ce truc, elle appelle ça un "Manga" mais je suis pas trop sûr, ça a plus l'air d'une BD. Surtout que ça n'a aucun sens, on dirait que l'histoire va de la fin au début…  
\- C'est parce que tu le lis dans le mauvais sens, patate ! »

Frans ricana et attrapa le manga de ses mains, avant d'ouvrir la dernière page et de la montrer à nouveau à Chasriel.

« Tu vois, ça se lit de droite à gauche, un _manga_. Elle m'en avait aussi donné et m'a appris à en lire, c'était.. Intéressant, j'ai bien aimé l'histoire, moi.  
\- Je comprend mieux… »

En reprenant le bouquin, il le posa de nouveau sur la couette à côté de lui, et recroquevilla ses jambes en tailleurs pour observer la fille, le dos incurvé.

« Bon, tu viens faire quoi du coup ? Si tu veux que je te prête encore de l'argent pour passer la nuit chez Grillby, c'est non.  
\- Mais allez, soit gentil ! Déjà que Sans ne payait jamais ce qu'il mange, ils vont tous avoir une mauvaise estime de moi si je commence à faire pareil ! »

Elle prit une mine boudeuse en s'asseyant à côté de lui, et pencha sa tête sur le côté en essayant de l'apitoyer comiquement, ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet sur lui.

« Tu n'as qu'à travailler.  
\- Je ne peux pas travailler, et tu sais pourquoi.. »

Elle s'écarta rapidement pour glisser sa main gauche sur son avant bras droit, baissant les yeux dans un geste penaud en soupirant. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas travailler, elle ne pouvait faire aucune activité qui demandait de l'effort sous peine de faire un malaise, voir pire. C'était son secret qu'elle devait cacher à tout le monde, excepté à Chasriel qui pouvait bien être le seul à la comprendre, puisque cette déviance génétique était due à l'union entre les monstres et les humains.  
Chasriel s'en voulut de causer un tel saut dans l'humeur de Frans qui était passé du rire à cette souffrance qui la rongeait physiquement. Se surprenant lui même, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la fille et sourit avant de soupirer profondément.

« D'accord, je vais te donner vingt balles, pas plus. Et c'est la dernière fois, compris ?  
\- Merci ! »

* * *

 _11:00pm._

La porte du bar de Grillby claqua derrière l'entrée de Frans qui offrit un grand sourire à tous les habitués de l'endroit. Un flot de "Salut, Frans !" l'accueillirent, et elle s'avança vers Grillby en s'asseyant à l'un des tabourets vide en face de l'homme fait de feu.

« Alors, ça _boum_ ce soir ? »

Elle rit tandis que Grillby soupira en haussant les épaules -même s'il n'avoua pas qu'il avait au moins ricané intérieurement-, et il profita d'une petite minute pour demander à la fille ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Un petit verre de Mayonnaise, comme d'habitude, s'il te plait !  
\- Grillby va te servir ça tout de suite. »

Il se retourna pour partir dans les cuisines, et la porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau alors qu'un vent frais traversa la salle ; Plutôt étonnant. À cette heure-ci, à par Frans, personne ne venait généralement dans l'endroit. Les clients arrivaient plutôt vers 20h, plus ou moins.  
La jeune fille tourna donc la tête, curieuse, et n'en fut pas moins étonnée lorsqu'elle reconnut son père qui entrait.  
Sans ? Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un bar, et encore moins dans celui de Grillby. Cela lui rappelait souvent de mauvais souvenirs.  
Un silence s'installa tandis que les figures dévisageaient le monstre ; Ils n'étaient presque pas sûrs de le reconnaître, puisqu'il n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa maison durant les dix-huit dernières années. Depuis la mort de l'humaine.  
Le squelette remarqua la silhouette de sa fille, assise un peu plus loin. Il fut surpris, et s'approcha en retirant ses mains de ses poches. _Mauvais signe_ , se dit intérieurement Frans en descendant de la chaise tout en remettant la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête, cachant son visage sous les poils synthétiques en espérant qu'il allait l'éviter. Mais elle remarqua au passage une petite plaque métallique sur la main de son père qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué avant, ceci l'intrigua plus qu'autre chose.

« tu devais être chez chasriel. »

Sans s'arrêta en face de sa fille qui s'arrêta totalement de bouger, gardant un certain sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de son père sur le visage, malgré le fait qu'elle soit terriblement tendue d'être prise la main dans le sac ainsi.  
Derrière, Grillby -sans remarquer son vieil ami squelette- posa le verre sur le comptoir en s'adressant à la mi-humaine.

« Voilà ton verre de mayonnaise !  
\- tu bois de la mayonnaise ? »

Sans se sentit trahi en jetant un coup d'orbite sur le verre puis de nouveau sur le visage gêné de Frans, et Grillby remarqua enfin le monstre. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son visage, l'air dubitatif, avant de prononcer son prénom pour être sûr que c'était bien lui, et non un nouvel arrivé lui ressemblant fortement.

« Sans…?  
\- grillby, pourquoi tu sers de la mayonnaise à ma gosse ?  
\- "ma gosse" ? »

Grillby leva alors un oeil et observa d'abord le squelette, puis la fille ; et ce plusieurs fois d'affilée en essayant de détailler les ressemblances. Frans était sa fille ?  
Certes, elle était une habitué depuis longtemps et était apparu de nul part la première fois qu'elle était venue au bar, et ce il y a plusieurs années. De plus, comme Sans ne buvait que du ketchup, elle ne buvait qu'exclusivement de la mayonnaise -mais de la mayonnaise alcoolisée, à cette différence là- ; Mais elle semblait en tout point humaine physiquement, peut-être un poil monstre à cause de cet oeil aux couleurs étranges qui différait de son autre oeil plus "normal".

« C'est ta fille ?  
\- frans, il va falloir qu'on parle. tires toi d'ici. »

Cette dernière phrase était adressée à sa fille, qui baissa la tête d'un air maussade et sortit du bar à pas rapides pour éviter de discuter plus.  
La porte claqua derrière Frans, froissée que son père lui donne ainsi des ordres devant tout le monde dont les regards éberlués étaient maintenant posés sur Sans.  
Ce dernier s'assit sur le même tabouret où se trouvait sa fille il y a quelques instants, et soutint le regard de Grillby.

« ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit le barman de cet air un peu nostalgique.  
\- moi aussi je suis content de revenir, ça me fait _chaud_ au coeur. »

Sur ces mots, il ricana et Grillby remarqua alors la ressemblance absolument frappante entre Sans et Frans à ce moment là. Les blagues étaient exactement du même niveau. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et baissa la tête en retirant les lunettes de ses yeux pour venir les frotter contre le petit tablier qu'il portait accroché à sa taille ; Puis il les remit sur son nez.

« Tu sais, tu aurais pu prévenir Grillby que tu avais une fille, il est ton meilleur ami après tout. Et la dernière fois que tu es venu, c'était il y a dix-huit ans. Grillby avait peur que tu ne fasse une mauvaise dépression ce soir-là, tu n'avait pas arrêté de soupirer sans même toucher une goutte de ton Ketchup.  
\- si tu savais.. »

Sans détourna le regard pour échapper à la discussion, et soupira avant de demander à son vieil ami un verre de Ketchup. Ce dernier n'hésita pas ; Il le connaissait encore bien, cela le rassurait d'une certaine part. De toute façon, Sans ne semblait pas vouloir vraiment parler de ce qu'il s'était passé autrefois, et encore moins de sa fille.

Frans, de son côté, traînait des pieds dans la neige glaciale à cette heure du soir. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle ; Sans allait l'enflammer dès l'aube. Elle fit quelques pas vers ce qui pourrait être une route, en face de la plupart des bâtiments, et glissa ses mains dans ses poches en détaillant le reste de la ville plongée dans le noir de la nuit.  
Elle allait devoir dormir chez Chasriel, apparement.  
Seul le bruit de ses pas dans la neige brisaient le silence terrible qui régnait dans l'endroit. Elle s'approcha de la maison de Chasriel, au bout de l'allée, et fit la même chose qu'il y a une bonne trentaine de minutes pour rentrer chez lui.  
Montant sur le toit qui donnait directement sur la fenêtre de son vieil ami, elle faillit glisser et tomber mais se rattrapa à l'une des tuiles qui couvraient ce toit sous la neige.  
Aussitôt elle toqua trois petits coups à la fenêtre, priant pour que Chasriel ne dorme pas ; Mais il vint lui ouvrir, encore.  
Elle ne se fit pas prier pour entrer lorsqu'il lui fit un signe de main, et lui sourit ensuite en tentant de se réchauffer -Elle était gelée-  
Dans un geste de compassion, il attrapa une couverture et la lui jeta sur les épaules en soupirant.

« Tu n'étais pas censée passer la nuit chez Grillby ?  
\- Mon père s'est ramené là-bas.. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit en croisant à nouveau ses bras sur son torse en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

« Et tu comptes rester ici pour la nuit ?  
\- On le faisait souvent quand on était petit ! »

Elle sourit et Chasriel ne put qu'acquiescer elle décida alors de soudainement s'approcher de l'armoire de la chambre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, et l'ouvrit pour regarder les vêtements qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

« Tu peux me prêter un t-shirt ? J'ai pas de pyjamas sur moi !  
\- Quoi ? »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour attraper un t-shirt noir ample -mais qui devait être juste pour Chasriel-, et elle retira sa veste bleue pour se tourner vers son ami qui n'avait cessé de la détailler.

« Tournes ta tête.  
\- Eh, je vais pas mat-  
\- Tournes ta tête ! »

Il finit par obéir, et elle retira son t-shirt gris lui serrant un peu la poitrine, d'un air un plus tranquille avant d'enfiler celui de Chasriel.  
Sachant que Chasriel n'avait pas de shorts courts de sport -comme elle en utilisait pour dormir- mais uniquement des jeans ou des boxers, la fille se contenta de retirer son short en jean pour rester en petite culotte noire, heureusement couverte par le t-shirt qui était bien trop grand pour elle et qui lui tombait jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses.

« Bon, je dors où ? Je te préviens, si quelqu'un doit dormir par terre, ce sera toi ! »

Elle rit et Chasriel se contenta de se redresser sur le lit en haussant les épaules ; Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir compris la plaisanterie, et rougis en remarquant les jambes de la fille à découverts sous son propre t-shirt. Aussitôt il détourna le regard, sans que Frans n'y fasse trop attention. Elle finit par lever les bras pour les croiser derrière sa tête.

« Je te laisse le lit. »

Chasriel se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air un peu gêné en se levant pour poser pieds à terre, et sourit à la fille qui ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, l'air surprise.

« Eh, je plaisantais, fais pas cette tête ! On a qu'à dormir à deux dans le même lit, tu veux pas ? »

Elle s'approcha à petits pas et s'assit sur le bord de la couche -du côté opposé à Chasriel- tout en s'étirant de toute sa longueur avant de brutalement se laisser tomber en arrière, laissant sa tête pendre de l'autre côté du lit, regardant donc son ami à l'envers ; elle sourit.

« Comme quand on était petit !  
\- Tu es sûre..? »

Il eut l'air dubitatif et se gratta la joue du bout du doigt, la peau sous son pelage rougissant encore. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi dans le même lit, et sans doute qu'ils étaient trop âgés désormais pour cela.  
Mais sous le regard insistant de Frans, il ne put résister et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit. Elle se redressa et agita ses pieds d'un air enfantin en riant à nouveau.  
Elle commençait à vraiment fatiguer, aussi elle s'allongea sur le lit en posant sa tête sur un côté de l'oreiller en invitant Chasriel à faire de même. _Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix_ , se dit Chasriel en souriant.  
Mais au fond de lui, l'idée de refaire comme dans son enfance l'espace d'une nuit lui plaisait beaucoup.  
La lune faite de pure magie s'avançait lentement dans la nuit sombre alors qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et Chasriel détailla longuement ce faux satellite avant de fermer les yeux enfin, n'osant jeter un coup d'oeil vers Frans qui devait elle aussi dormir.

* * *

 _08:00am._

Le matin se leva rapidement. Le premier des deux amis à ouvrir les yeux fut Frans, qui se réveilla serrée dans les bras de Chasriel et reposant sa tête sur son torse nu.  
Seulement à moitié réveillée, elle sourit et se serra encore contre lui, profitant de la douce chaleur tiède que dégageait son corps, et de la complaisance de ses poils blancs et soyeux.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le visage endormi de son ami ; puis ses joues se teinrent de bleu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la proximité qu'elle avait avec lui -pour une raison inconnue, lorsque son visage rougissait, des tâches bleues se formaient sur ses joues-. Elle recula subitement en réveillant par la même occasion Chasriel qui se redressa en sursaut, appuyant ses mains sur le matelas pour se redresser.  
Frans, elle, cacha subitement son visage bleu dans la couverture qui les couvraient.

« F-Frans ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le coeur de la fille battait fortement, et elle tenta de se calmer avant de relever la tête et de sourire à Chasriel, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, j-je… Tout va bien ! Ahah, c'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre de me réveiller avec quelqu'un à côté… Tu sais…? »

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard alors qu'elle fit de même. Ils se fuyèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, avant que Frans ne descende du lit et s'approche de la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la chambre.

« B-Bon bah... Je vais devoir y aller !  
\- Ouai… À plus tard… ! »

Sans même lui lancer un dernier regard, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et franchit un pied dehors à l'extérieur. Le froid du matin lui mordit les jambe, mais elle ne frissonna que très peu avant de descendre pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez elle.

Frans ouvrit lentement la porte de la maison de Sans et Papyrus, priant pour qu'aucun des deux ne soit réveillé. Il faisait sombre, la lumière n'était même pas allumée.  
Elle entra silencieusement, posant d'abord un pied sur le sol -elle ne remarqua alors qu'à ce moment là qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures-, puis un autre.  
Mais la lumière du salon clignota et s'alluma soudainement, dévoilant un Sans au visage fâché qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers, les mains gardées dans ses poches.

« tu devais rentrer.  
\- Tu n'as pas précisé où ! »

Elle fit un petit sourire, mais Sans n'y répondit pas. Cette fois ci, il avait vraiment l'air contrarié ; aussi il s'avança vers la fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« tu as dormi dans la rue ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, j'étais chez Chasriel !  
\- et tu dormais avec lui dans cette tenue ? »

Elle se détailla le bas du corps d'un air surpris. Elle avait effectivement totalement oublié de reprendre ses habits avant de partir, elle portait encore sur elle le t-shirt de son ami d'enfance qui laissait à nues ses jambes ; alors qu'elle baissait la tête d'un air coupable, Sans retira ses mains de ses poches en attendant une réponse. Elle remarqua de nouveau la plaque de métal sur les os de sa main, où elle pouvait très nettement voir marquer "W.D. - S01" dessus. Cela la déconcentra quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que son père reprenne la parole.

« vous avez fait quelque chose ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Je suis juste allée dormir chez lui ! »

Il soupira d'un air agacé et se contenta de pointer du doigt la chambre de la fille en fermant son oeil droit. Il souriait toujours, mais Frans savait qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis si elle ne rejoignait pas sa chambre tout de suite.

« je ne veux pas te voir sortir de ta chambre de la journée, on en reparlera ce soir. Papyrus restera à la maison et veillera à ce que tu ne sorte plus, moi je dois aller voir Alphys et Undyne.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- c'est pas tes oignons. »

Elle n'insista pas plus et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'autre bout de la pièce pour monter les escaliers et aller dans sa chambre. Sans la suivit du regard, vérifiant qu'elle s'y dirigeait bien.  
Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, le squelette rajusta sa veste en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, et ouvrit l'entrée de la maison pour sortir dehors.  
Dehors, la nature n'avait jamais été plus belle. Les fleurs s'épanouissaient, les oiseaux chantaient. _Un magnifique jour pour profiter de l'extérieur_ , se dit Sans en posant un pied dans la neige.  
Derrière la porte de sa chambre, Frans soupira en regrettant ce qu'il venait de se passer, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine d'un air embêtée.  
Est-ce qu'un jour, leur relation pourrait devenir normale ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon. Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai donné aucunes nouvelles, et je m'en excuse énormément ! Toutes mes fanfics et mes recueils d'OS ont étaient laissés en suspend, et je ne peux pas mentir sur le fait que j'avais juste terriblement la flemme et aucune inspiration pour m'en occuper. J'y travaillais, de temps en temps. Je me suis quelque peu forcée à continuer le scénario de Aboveground, je le sortirait si j'ai le courage dans un moment. Alors non, je ne suis pas morte ! j'avais juste un tas de projets en cours, et de problèmes. Je suis en année de première S, alors forcément c'est pas facile tout le temps et j'ai encore moins de temps libre qu'avant ^^'  
** **Mais je vous promet qu'un jour ou l'autre, je me remettrais à toutes mes histoires en cours et je les finirait !  
En attendant, enjoy !**

* * *

 _08:10am._

Un étrange son puis un fracas sourd accompagné d'un bruit de croquettes se déversant sur le sol vint perturber le silence régnant dans le laboratoire. Alphys, penchée sur des papiers remplis de formules étranges et de calculs indescriptibles, releva soudainement la tête, affolée par le bruit. Elle aperçut à sa droite un squelette affalé sur le gros sac rose de croquettes dont le contenu était maintenant déversé sur le sol de toutes parts alors que le monstre tentait de se relever tant bien que mal.

« S-Sans, tu n'aurais pas dû te téléporter !  
\- C'est bon, tout va bien. Désolé pour ça, la prochaine fois je ferais plus atten _chien_ ! »

Alphys se releva de sa chaise en esquissant un sourire hésitant, s'approchant de quelques pas vers Sans de cette démarche un peu vacillante qui la caractérisait si bien alors que le squelette rangea soigneusement ses mains dans ses poches. Du coin de l'orbite, il aperçut Undyne arriver en dévalant les escalators. Elle s'approchait alors à pas rapides, et il fut surpris de la voir habillée d'une blouse semblable à celle d'Alphys, mais plus encore de voir ses cheveux rouges lisses coupés à mi-longueur.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais la voir autant changée le surprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Dis donc, tu n' _arête_ pas de changer !  
\- Très drôle, le smiley. Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu, pourquoi t'es venu ?  
\- Alphys m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé un truc sur la Détermination. »

Le monstre à la peau jaune se dandina sur elle-même d'un air gêné avant de détourner les yeux de l'autre côté pour échapper aux regards de Sans et d'Undyne qui se demandaient tous deux ce qu'elle avait découvert -Undyne semblait aussi curieuse, puisque son amante ne l'avait prévenue de rien du tout-.  
Finalement, elle prit la parole, un petit sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

« J-Je me suis demandée comment Chara avait fait pour revenir à la vie seulement avec la détermination de Frisk.. Et je me suis penchée sur l'affaire, p-pour voir si elle non plus ne pourrait pas être.. ramenée ! »

Sans prit soudainement un air intéressé : toutes les solutions pour ramener Frisk seraient les bienvenues. Aussi se redressa-t-il en prêtant attention à ce qu'Alphys allait dire.

« Sans, t-tu te rapelle des points de Sauvegarde dont Frisk nous avait parlé.. ? J'ai découvert que lorsqu'elle a ramené Chara à la vie, c-c'était en chargeant le dernier point de sauvegarde que Chara avait utilisé, qui s'était perdu dans le Core après son.. "suicide" ! »

Le squelette commençait à deviner où Alphys voulait en venir, et la tournure commençait à lui faire plaisir. Pour abréger l'information, il coupa Alphys avant qu'elle ne commence à s'emmêler dans des phrases d'explications inutiles.

« On peut ramener Frisk ? »

Alphys fixa Sans droit dans les yeux en remettant fébrilement ses lunettes sur son museau, avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête de haut en bas.

« Oui. » 

* * *

_09:00am._

Frans s'était accroupie sur son lit dans le noir, les genoux remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine tout en pestant sur son maudit père qui lui avait interdit toutes sorties. Mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour l'extirper de ses sombres pensées, et la lumière de la pièce principale de la maison inonda la chambre en faisant cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises la fille qui avait prit l'habitude du noir l'entourant depuis une petite heure.  
Papyrus franchit l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire gravé sur le crâne tout en s'approchant de sa nièce qu'il adorait tant.  
À ses yeux, Frans était une enfant charmante qu'il avait toujours adoré. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez remarqué à quel point elle avait grandi et changée depuis sa naissance : pour lui, elle resterait toujours cette petite, joueuse et tétue, dont il s'était occupé quand son frère n'allait pas bien. C'est à dire quasiment toute son enfance.

« MI-HUMAINE ! SANS M'A DEMANDÉ DE TE GARDER ICI, MAIS… JE CROIS QUE CE N'EST PAS BON POUR TOI DE RESTER ENFERMÉE ! »

Frans releva la tête vers Papyrus et sourit en se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas Papyrus, je vais bien. »

Mais, ne l'écoutant déjà plus, il s'avança à grand pas d'un air euphorique vers Frans qui se vit rapidement soulevée : Papyrus avait coincé ses mains sous les bras de la fille pour la porter et l'emmena jusque dans le salon en descendant les escaliers.

« NE T'INQUIÈTE PLUS. MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, VAIS M'OCCUPER DE TOI PENDANT QUE SANS NE SERA PAS LÀ !  
\- Pap', tu n'es pas obligé de me porter ! »

Frans ne pu retenir un petit rire. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à l'âge de ses 10 ans, quand son père ne pouvait plus du tout supporter de la voir et que seul Papyrus s'occupait d'elle. Il avait été sa seule famille pendant longtemps, et à cette réflexion elle se sentie obligée d'enrouler ses bras dans le dos de Papyrus pour se serrer contre son oncle et le remercier de tout l'amour qu'il lui avait porté depuis toujours. Un câlin sincère.

« Merci d'avoir toujours pris soin de moi..  
\- C'EST NORMALE D'ÊTRE LÀ POUR SA NIÈCE ADORÉE ! »

Papyrus reposa Frans après qu'elle ait desserré ses bras autour de lui, et elle sentit une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle la sécha rapidement d'un geste du doigt avant que son oncle ne puisse la remarquer, puis baissa la tête.

« MI-HUMAINE, JE PENSE QUE SORTIR DEHORS TE FERAIS DU BIEN. AVOIR DES AMIS, C'EST BIEN ! JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI SANS NE VEUT PAS QUE TU AILLES LES VOIR… »

Frans se contenta de sourire -au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas y aller et que Sans se fâcherai-. Mais la tentation fut trop grande ; elle regarda la porte puis le visage de Papyrus à tour de rôle.  
Papyrus, se grand dadet aux intentions si gentilles. Peut être un peu idiot parfois, mais il voulait faire bien ; et ce qui conforta Frans dans l'idée d'accepter son ticket de sortie.  
Elle franchit la porte sous le regard attentif du grand squelette, lui lançant un petit signe de la main droite pour lui dire au revoir. 

* * *

_09:15am._

Frans arriva rapidement devant la maison de Chasriel, s'étant téléportée juste après avoir quitté Papyrus dans une grande flamme bleue et un atterrissage raté.  
Elle s'était retrouvée face dans la neige et fesses en l'air, et eut un peu de mal à se relever et à se remettre sur ses pieds.  
Elle avait froid, malgré les habits qu'elle portait ; en l'occurrence, de vieux habits appartenant à sa mère que Frans avait trouvé dans les affaires de Sans : un vieux pull de couleur bleu et rayé de deux bandes roses vives qui semblaient de très mauvais goûts, assortis d'un pantalon en cuir brun presque tout aussi laid. Heureusement que la mode a évoluée entre temps !  
Elle s'approcha de la porte donnant sur la maison de Chasriel, et toqua trois coups en priant pour que ce soit son ami d'enfance qui réponde et non ses parents.  
Sa crainte se réalisa ; la grande porte s'ouvrit sur le visage maussade de la mère de Chasriel qui semblait faire la moue.  
Mais Chara hoqueta soudainement en voyant Frans devant elle. Elle recula d'un bond et son visage changea d'expression du tout au tout, alors que les pupilles de ses yeux se tinrent d'un rouge très vif. Cette réaction surpris la plus jeune, elle recula également d'un pas en prenant peur et détourna rapidement le regard lorsque Chara reprit ses esprits.

« F-Frans…? Oh, excuse moi ! Avec ces habits, j'ai cru que… Désolée. Entre-donc. »

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier deux fois ; aussitôt que Chara l'invita à entrer, Frans s'engouffra dans la maison alors que l'autre ferma la porte derrière elle. Asriel apparut dans l'encadrement d'une des salles qui était le salon de la maison, et sourit d'un air chaleureux en voyant Frans.

« Frans ! ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Tu es venu rendre visite à Chasriel ? Il est dans sa chambre ! Tu te rappelle du chemin ? »

Frans acquiesça d'un simple petit signe de tête, mal à l'aise par l'air terrifié qu'avait pris Chara en la voyant. Elle avait parlé des habits de sa mère ; avait-elle cru que Frisk était de retour ? Pourquoi avait-elle eut une expression si affolée ?  
Frans ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle se précipita et monta les escaliers qui se trouvaient dans un couloir à sa droite pour monter au premier étage, sous le regard insistant de Chara.

Elle retrouva son ami encore assoupi dans sa chambre -sans doute s'était-il rendormi après qu'elle soit partit, il y a quelques heures-. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi, le museau ouvert et illuminé d'un rayon de soleil traversant la fenêtre. Il semblait être bien.  
Son torse aux poils blancs se levait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier de son souffle, et Frans le détailla ainsi quelque secondes avant de s'approcher de quelques pas de lui.  
Elle remarqua ses habits au sol ; sa veste bleue qui traînait là, cachée sous son t-shirt et son short.  
Elle se contenta de se pencher pour les prendre dans ses mains puis les serra contre sa poitrine. L'idée de s'en aller tout de suite sans déranger Chasriel la traversa ; et elle se redressa pour s'approcher de la porte qu'elle avait refermé derrière en entrant.  
Mais elle sentit une main agripper son épaule avant. Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement : elle n'avait pas remarqué que Chasriel s'était réveillé, et ses bruits de pas avaient étés si silencieux qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu.  
Elle le vit sourire et rougit légèrement sous son regard attentif.

« Tu es revenu ?  
\- J-Je voulais juste venir chercher mes habits. Désolée. »

Frans recula d'un pas après s'être retourné pour échapper à l'étreinte de son ami sur son épaule, et baissa la tête.

« Sans ne t'as pas trop engueulée ?  
\- En réalité, je suis censée être enfermée dans ma chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir. Papyrus m'a proposé de…»

Mais Frans remarqua une grande forme par la fenêtre de la maison, dehors, enfouie dans la neige. Elle s'arrêta de parler, surprise, et s'approcha de la vitre pour mieux voir la chose. Chasriel la suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas tout d'abord.

« Euh… C'est un squelette ? Mais… Papyrus et Sans sont les seuls squelettes de l'Underground, non ? »

Elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre fermée et regarda un peu mieux.  
Dehors, l'être ne bougeait pas. Il n'était pas là il n'y a ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, donc il avait forcément marché jusqu'ici. Mais il n'y avait aucunes traces de pas dans la neige. Il semblait être habillé d'une longue robe noire et restait simplement… Statique. Droit, son crâne blanc semblait sale et deux longues fissures dépassaient de ses deux orbites : l'une descendait jusqu'à sa bouche, l'autre jusqu'au haut du crâne.  
Elle remarqua alors subitement que le crâne se tournait avec difficulté, comme s'il était rouillé ; jusqu'à ce que les deux orbites soient orientés vers elles, la fixant. Un frisson de peur la parcourut toute entière et elle recula si rapidement par frayeur qu'elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol, coupant l'échange de regard qui les reliaient.  
Chasriel la rattrapa au vol quand elle tomba en arrière ; elle se serait blessée si son ami n'avait pas été là.

« Frans ! ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il n'y a rien du tout à la fenêtre !  
\- Tu blagues ? »

Elle se releva très rapidement en bondissant presque sur ses pieds, et jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Mais elle hoqueta de surprise, et se pencha au dessus du cadran de la fenêtre pour regarder tout autour de la maison, à droite et à gauche.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien, hormis une trace ronde dans le neige au milieu de l'allée. 

* * *

_11:00 am._

« papyrus, où est fris-.. je veux dire, frans ? elle ne vient pas manger ? »

Sans se trouvait dans le salon, sur le canapé devant la télé. D'un air paresseux, il zappait les chaînes de la télévision d'un air exaspéré.  
Sur absolument toutes les chaînes, il n'y avait que l'émission que diffusait Mettaton tous les jours et ce 24/24h. Sans commençait à en avoir marre de cette pseudo-"star" qui pensait être trop parfaite pour ce monde ; autrefois, il avait essayé de tuer Frisk pour obtenir son âme et s'en aller dans le monde des humains. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.  
En effet, il avait déjà remarquait que de tous les monstres s'étant mis sur le chemin de Frisk, Mettaton avait été le seul à le faire dans un but purement égoïste, même si c'était désormais une affaire bien lointaine.

« NE T'EN FAIS PAS SANS, JE LUI AI DONNER LA PERMISSION DE SORTIR. ELLE AVAIT L'AIR TROP SEULE, DANS SA CHAMBRE, CELA M'A FAIT DE LA PEINE !  
\- tu as fais quoi ?! »

Le plus petit squelette hoqueta de surprise et sauta du canapé pour se tourner vers Papyrus d'un air fâché.

« pourquoi tu as fais-ça ?!  
\- ELLE S'ÉTAIT ENFERMÉE DANS LE NOIR. CE N'EST PAS BIEN POUR UNE FILLE DE SON ÂGE DE RESTER ENFERMÉE SANS CONTACTS. »

Tout en disant cela, il posa la cuillère en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et plaqua cette main sur son torse d'un air satisfait et content, ce qui poussa Sans à attraper sa veste qu'il avait retiré en rentrant et qui était avachie sur le sofa pour l'enfiler et sortir sans un mot de plus, en trombe.  
Il s'avança en regardant le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Tout s'était passé très vite depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler depuis sa sortie chez Grillby ; et encore, il n'avait pas pu réellement s'y reposer puisqu'il avait découvert brusquement que Frans s'y rendait régulièrement. Cela l'inquiétait, et il l'était plus encore maintenant qu'il savait que sa fille avait réussie à s'échapper de la maison et qu'elle allait sans doute vouloir fuir et ne plus jamais rentrer de sa vie.  
Malgré tout, il se doutait que si elle devait fuguer, elle n'aurait qu'un endroit où aller. Dans la maison de Chara et Asriel. Ce fut le premier lieu où il se rendit.

Il toqua à la porte en soupirant, et cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt. Chara et lui se dévisagèrent. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas un bon souvenir l'un de l'autre ; c'était Chara qui avait poussé Frisk à tuer tous ses amis, il y a bien longtemps, même si cette dernière tentait de lui faire dire l'inverse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, avorton ?  
\- je viens chercher ma fille. »

Il bouscula la femme, et aussitôt Asriel apparut derrière elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, n'ayant pas vu le précédent acte.

« Sans ! Frans est en haut, si c'est elle que tu viens voir. »

Il remercia la chèvre d'un signe de tête morne et monta aussitôt les marches menant à la chambre de Chasriel. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il venait récupérer Frans qui venait s'enfuir ici. Aussi la trouva-t-il assise sur le lit de Chasriel, côte à lui en souriant. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux en silence, et l'ambiance semblait pesante.

« frans ? »

La voix de son père fit frissonner la fille et elle tourna aussi la tête de l'autre côté en sursautant, serrant la main de son ami qu'elle tenait déjà avant. Le squelette soupira et s'avança d'un pas.

« tu devais être dans ta chambre.  
\- Papyrus m'a laissée sortir. »

Le monstre fit encore un pas vers la fille, gardant ses mains squelettiques dans les poches de sa veste.

« on rentre, maintenant.  
\- Non ! »

La fille se releva aussitôt et se tint face à son père en le regardant de haut. Elle était évidemment plus grande que lui, et en profita pour croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine d'un air déterminé en s'imposant ainsi.

« ahah, t'as la même détermination que ta mère. allez, viens. »

Il sortit sa main gauche de sa poche et claqua ses doigts osseux entre eux pour créer une bulle de magie bleue autour de Frans qui la fit flotter, malgré tout ce qu'elle tentait de faire pour se débattre. Chasriel ne put rester spectateur une minute de plus : il se leva et se dressa face à Sans.

« Sans ! Tu ne peux pas la retenir comme ça, c'est ta fille !  
\- Justement. »

Mais l'hybride ne se laissa pas faire. Il balança ses mains vers l'avant pour asséner un coup au monstre. Une magie puissante et colorée sortit d'une de ses deux mains, de l'autre un rayon rouge traversa la salle et se mêla à l'autre pour venir frapper le squelette de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas réussi à se maîtriser, bien que cette magie n'était pas destinée à blesser.  
Sans s'envola littéralement, et la bulle de magie dans laquelle Frans avait été enfermée s'évapora dans une poussière bleutée. Le squelette avait été écrasé contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, et sentit un filet de ce qui pourrait ressembler à du sang -mais qui était en réalité du ketchup- couler de sa bouche. Il passa la manche de sa veste dessus pour retirer le ketchup qui en découlait et leva aussitôt la tête d'un air énervé en faisant briller une étincelle bleue dans son oeil gauche.

« tu cherches à passer un sale quart d'heure, gamin ? »

Il se releva avec difficulté, et aussitôt Chara et Asriel accoururent dans la chambre, voyant la scène. Sans semblait mal en point tout comme Chasriel qui avait utilisé toute ses réserves de magie en un coup qui n'était même pas destiné à être fatal. Frans, qui était tombée sur le sol, se relevait également.

« C'est-ce quoi ce bordel ?! »

Chara avait hurlé en direction de Sans, venant prendre son fils dans ses bras d'un air inquiet. Asriel restait méfiant en entrant dans la salle. Il savait que si Chara s'énervait contre Sans, cela se passerait extrèmement mal.

« Papa, Chasriel, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous allez pas vous battre quand même ! »

Frans s'était avancé entre les deux pour faire barrage ; mais Chasriel n'avait déjà plus l'intention d'attaquer. Il n'avait plus de force, et s'assit donc sur le lit d'un air affaibli en échappant à l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Je pense que vous devriez sortir, tous les deux. »

Asriel avait jeté un regard plein de sous-entendu sur le squelette et sa fille, et Frans se sentie démunie quand Sans l'attrapa par le poignet et se téléporta sans la prévenir, laissant la famille Dreemurr seule dans la chambre de l'hybride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde.**

 **Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre n'est pas terminé. Voici l'explication :  
Je poste juste en tant que "dernier chapitre" l'avancement de toutes mes fanfictions Undertale : Ces avancements sont peut être courts, longs, mais c'est tout ce que je peux donner pour le moment.  
Je pense que je ne continuerais plus aucunes de mes fanfictions sur Undertale, en réalité.  
J'essaye de m'éloigner du fandom qui m'a énormément dégoûtée du jeu à cause de fans-cancers qui me harcelaient et rendaient le jeu ridicule à mes yeux. Arrêter les fanfictions fait partit de ma purge personnelle, même s'il se peut que je les reprennent un jour ou l'autre. En tout cas, ce ne serait sans doute pas avant un moment.**

 **Mais je me lancerais peut être dans d'autres fanfictions concernant d'autres fandoms, donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon profil de temps en temps. Qui sait ! ^^**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Encore désolée, et profitez bien de ces derniers passages.**

* * *

 **** ** _08:10am._**

Un étrange son puis un fracas sourd accompagné d'un bruit de croquettes se déversant sur le sol vint perturber le silence régnant dans le laboratoire. Alphys, penchée sur des papiers remplis de formules étranges et de calculs indescriptibles, releva soudainement la tête, affolée par le bruit. Elle aperçut à sa droite un squelette affalé sur le gros sac rose de croquettes dont le contenu était maintenant déversé sur le sol de toutes parts alors que le monstre tentait de se relever tant bien que mal.

« S-Sans, tu n'aurais pas dû te téléporter !  
\- C'est bon, tout va bien. Désolé pour ça, la prochaine fois je ferais plus atten _chien_ ! »

Alphys se releva de sa chaise en esquissant un sourire hésitant, s'approchant de quelques pas vers Sans de cette démarche un peu vacillante qui la caractérisait si bien alors que le squelette rangea soigneusement ses mains dans ses poches. Du coin de l'orbite, il aperçut Undyne arriver en dévalant les escalators. Elle s'approchait alors à pas rapides, et il fut surpris de la voir habillée d'une blouse semblable à celle d'Alphys, mais plus encore de voir ses cheveux rouges lisses coupés à mi-longueur.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais la voir autant changée le surprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Dis donc, tu n' _arête_ pas de changer !  
\- Très drôle, le smiley. Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu, pourquoi t'es venu ?  
\- Alphys m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé un truc sur la Détermination. »

Le monstre à la peau jaune se dandina sur elle-même d'un air gêné avant de détourner les yeux de l'autre côté pour échapper aux regards de Sans et d'Undyne qui se demandaient tous deux ce qu'elle avait découvert -Undyne semblait aussi curieuse, puisque son amante ne l'avait prévenue de rien du tout-.  
Finalement, elle prit la parole, un petit sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

« J-Je me suis demandée comment Chara avait fait pour revenir à la vie seulement avec la détermination de Frisk.. Et je me suis penchée sur l'affaire, p-pour voir si elle non plus ne pourrait pas être.. ramenée ! »

Sans prit soudainement un air intéressé : toutes les solutions pour ramener Frisk seraient les bienvenues. Aussi se redressa-t-il en prêtant attention à ce qu'Alphys allait dire.

« Sans, t-tu te rapelle des points de Sauvegarde dont Frisk nous avait parlé.. ? J'ai découvert que lorsqu'elle a ramené Chara à la vie, c-c'était en chargeant le dernier point de sauvegarde que Chara avait utilisé, qui s'était perdu dans le Core après son.. "suicide" ! »

Le squelette commençait à deviner où Alphys voulait en venir, et la tournure commençait à lui faire plaisir. Pour abréger l'information, il coupa Alphys avant qu'elle ne commence à s'emmêler dans des phrases d'explications inutiles.

« On peut ramener Frisk ? »

Alphys fixa Sans droit dans les yeux en remettant fébrilement ses lunettes sur son museau, avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête de haut en bas.

« Oui. »

* * *

 **** ** _09:00am._**

Frans s'était accroupie sur son lit dans le noir, les genoux remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine tout en pestant sur son maudit père qui lui avait interdit toutes sorties. Mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour l'extirper de ses sombres pensées, et la lumière de la pièce principale de la maison inonda la chambre en faisant cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises la fille qui avait prit l'habitude du noir l'entourant depuis une petite heure.  
Papyrus franchit l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire gravé sur le crâne tout en s'approchant de sa nièce qu'il adorait tant.  
À ses yeux, Frans était une enfant charmante qu'il avait toujours adoré. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez remarqué à quel point elle avait grandi et changée depuis sa naissance : pour lui, elle resterait toujours cette petite, joueuse et tétue, dont il s'était occupé quand son frère n'allait pas bien. C'est à dire quasiment toute son enfance.

« MI-HUMAINE ! SANS M'A DEMANDÉ DE TE GARDER ICI, MAIS… JE CROIS QUE CE N'EST PAS BON POUR TOI DE RESTER ENFERMÉE ! »

Frans releva la tête vers Papyrus et sourit en se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas Papyrus, je vais bien. »

Mais, ne l'écoutant déjà plus, il s'avança à grand pas d'un air euphorique vers Frans qui se vit rapidement soulevée : Papyrus avait coincé ses mains sous les bras de la fille pour la porter et l'emmena jusque dans le salon en descendant les escaliers.

« NE T'INQUIÈTE PLUS. MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, VAIS M'OCCUPER DE TOI PENDANT QUE SANS NE SERA PAS LÀ !  
\- Pap', tu n'es pas obligé de me porter ! »

Frans ne pu retenir un petit rire. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à l'âge de ses 10 ans, quand son père ne pouvait plus du tout supporter de la voir et que seul Papyrus s'occupait d'elle. Il avait été sa seule famille pendant longtemps, et à cette réflexion elle se sentie obligée d'enrouler ses bras dans le dos de Papyrus pour se serrer contre son oncle et le remercier de tout l'amour qu'il lui avait porté depuis toujours. Un câlin sincère.

« Merci d'avoir toujours pris soin de moi..  
\- C'EST NORMALE D'ÊTRE LÀ POUR SA NIÈCE ADORÉE ! »

Papyrus reposa Frans après qu'elle ait desserré ses bras autour de lui, et elle sentit une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle la sécha rapidement d'un geste du doigt avant que son oncle ne puisse la remarquer, puis baissa la tête.

« MI-HUMAINE, JE PENSE QUE SORTIR DEHORS TE FERAIS DU BIEN. AVOIR DES AMIS, C'EST BIEN ! JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI SANS NE VEUT PAS QUE TU AILLES LES VOIR… »

Frans se contenta de sourire -au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas y aller et que Sans se fâcherai-. Mais la tentation fut trop grande ; elle regarda la porte puis le visage de Papyrus à tour de rôle.  
Papyrus, se grand dadet aux intentions si gentilles. Peut être un peu idiot parfois, mais il voulait faire bien ; et ce qui conforta Frans dans l'idée d'accepter son ticket de sortie.  
Elle franchit la porte sous le regard attentif du grand squelette, lui lançant un petit signe de la main droite pour lui dire au revoir.

* * *

 **** ** _09:15am._**

Frans arriva rapidement devant la maison de Chasriel, s'étant téléportée juste après avoir quitté Papyrus dans une grande flamme bleue et un atterrissage raté.  
Elle s'était retrouvée face dans la neige et fesses en l'air, et eut un peu de mal à se relever et à se remettre sur ses pieds.  
Elle avait froid, malgré les habits qu'elle portait ; en l'occurrence, de vieux habits appartenant à sa mère que Frans avait trouvé dans les affaires de Sans : un vieux pull de couleur bleu et rayé de deux bandes roses vives qui semblaient de très mauvais goûts, assortis d'un pantalon en cuir brun presque tout aussi laid. Heureusement que la mode a évoluée entre temps !  
Elle s'approcha de la porte donnant sur la maison de Chasriel, et toqua trois coups en priant pour que ce soit son ami d'enfance qui réponde et non ses parents.  
Sa crainte se réalisa ; la grande porte s'ouvrit sur le visage maussade de la mère de Chasriel qui semblait faire la moue.  
Mais Chara hoqueta soudainement en voyant Frans devant elle. Elle recula d'un bond et son visage changea d'expression du tout au tout, alors que les pupilles de ses yeux se tinrent d'un rouge très vif. Cette réaction surpris la plus jeune, elle recula également d'un pas en prenant peur et détourna rapidement le regard lorsque Chara reprit ses esprits.

« F-Frans…? Oh, excuse moi ! Avec ces habits, j'ai cru que… Désolée. Entre-donc. »

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier deux fois ; aussitôt que Chara l'invita à entrer, Frans s'engouffra dans la maison alors que l'autre ferma la porte derrière elle. Asriel apparut dans l'encadrement d'une des salles qui était le salon de la maison, et sourit d'un air chaleureux en voyant Frans.

« Frans ! ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Tu es venu rendre visite à Chasriel ? Il est dans sa chambre ! Tu te rappelle du chemin ? »

Frans acquiesça d'un simple petit signe de tête, mal à l'aise par l'air terrifié qu'avait pris Chara en la voyant. Elle avait parlé des habits de sa mère ; avait-elle cru que Frisk était de retour ? Pourquoi avait-elle eut une expression si affolée ?  
Frans ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle se précipita et monta les escaliers qui se trouvaient dans un couloir à sa droite pour monter au premier étage, sous le regard insistant de Chara.

Elle retrouva son ami encore assoupi dans sa chambre -sans doute s'était-il rendormi après qu'elle soit partit, il y a quelques heures-. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi, le museau ouvert et illuminé d'un rayon de soleil traversant la fenêtre. Il semblait être bien.  
Son torse aux poils blancs se levait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier de son souffle, et Frans le détailla ainsi quelque secondes avant de s'approcher de quelques pas de lui.  
Elle remarqua ses habits au sol ; sa veste bleue qui traînait là, cachée sous son t-shirt et son short.  
Elle se contenta de se pencher pour les prendre dans ses mains puis les serra contre sa poitrine. L'idée de s'en aller tout de suite sans déranger Chasriel la traversa ; et elle se redressa pour s'approcher de la porte qu'elle avait refermé derrière en entrant.  
Mais elle sentit une main agripper son épaule avant. Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement : elle n'avait pas remarqué que Chasriel s'était réveillé, et ses bruits de pas avaient étés si silencieux qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu.  
Elle le vit sourire et rougit légèrement sous son regard attentif.

« Tu es revenu ?  
\- J-Je voulais juste venir chercher mes habits. Désolée. »

Frans recula d'un pas après s'être retourné pour échapper à l'étreinte de son ami sur son épaule, et baissa la tête.

« Sans ne t'as pas trop engueulée ?  
\- En réalité, je suis censée être enfermée dans ma chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir. Papyrus m'a proposé de…»

Mais Frans remarqua une grande forme par la fenêtre de la maison, dehors, enfouie dans la neige. Elle s'arrêta de parler, surprise, et s'approcha de la vitre pour mieux voir la chose. Chasriel la suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas tout d'abord.

« Euh… C'est un squelette ? Mais… Papyrus et Sans sont les seuls squelettes de l'Underground, non ? »

Elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre fermée et regarda un peu mieux.  
Dehors, l'être ne bougeait pas. Il n'était pas là il n'y a ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, donc il avait forcément marché jusqu'ici. Mais il n'y avait aucunes traces de pas dans la neige. Il semblait être habillé d'une longue robe noire et restait simplement… Statique. Droit, son crâne blanc semblait sale et deux longues fissures dépassaient de ses deux orbites : l'une descendait jusqu'à sa bouche, l'autre jusqu'au haut du crâne.  
Elle remarqua alors subitement que le crâne se tournait avec difficulté, comme s'il était rouillé ; jusqu'à ce que les deux orbites soient orientés vers elles, la fixant. Un frisson de peur la parcourut toute entière et elle recula si rapidement par frayeur qu'elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol, coupant l'échange de regard qui les reliaient.  
Chasriel la rattrapa au vol quand elle tomba en arrière ; elle se serait blessée si son ami n'avait pas été là.

« Frans ! ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il n'y a rien du tout à la fenêtre !  
\- Tu blagues ? »

Elle se releva très rapidement en bondissant presque sur ses pieds, et jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Mais elle hoqueta de surprise, et se pencha au dessus du cadran de la fenêtre pour regarder tout autour de la maison, à droite et à gauche.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien, hormis une trace ronde dans le neige au milieu de l'allée.

* * *

 **** ** _11:00 am._**

« papyrus, où est fri-.. frans ? elle ne vient pas manger ? »

Sans se trouvait dans le salon, sur le canapé devant la télé. D'un air paresseux, il zappait les chaînes de la télévision d'un air exaspéré.  
Sur absolument toutes les chaînes, il n'y avait que l'émission que diffusait Mettaton tous les jours et ce 24/24h. Sans commençait à en avoir marre de cette pseudo-"star" qui pensait être trop parfaite pour ce monde ; autrefois, il avait essayé de tuer Frisk pour obtenir son âme et s'en aller dans le monde des humains. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.  
En effet, il avait déjà remarquait que de tous les monstres s'étant mis sur le chemin de Frisk, Mettaton avait été le seul à le faire dans un but purement égoïste, même si c'était désormais une affaire bien lointaine.

« NE T'EN FAIS PAS SANS, JE LUI AI DONNER LA PERMISSION DE SORTIR. ELLE AVAIT L'AIR TROP SEULE, DANS SA CHAMBRE, CELA M'A FAIT DE LA PEINE !  
\- tu as fais quoi ?! »

Le plus petit squelette hoqueta de surprise et sauta du canapé pour se tourner vers Papyrus d'un air fâché.

« pourquoi tu as fais-ça ?!  
\- ELLE S'ÉTAIT ENFERMÉE DANS LE NOIR. CE N'EST PAS BIEN POUR UNE FILLE DE SON ÂGE DE RESTER ENFERMÉE SANS CONTACTS. »

Tout en disant cela, il posa la cuillère en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et plaqua cette main sur son torse d'un air satisfait et content, ce qui poussa Sans à attraper sa veste qu'il avait retiré en rentrant et qui était avachie sur le sofa pour l'enfiler et sortir sans un mot de plus, en trombe.  
Il s'avança en regardant le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Tout s'était passé très vite depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler depuis sa sortie chez Grillby ; et encore, il n'avait pas pu réellement s'y reposer puisqu'il avait découvert brusquement que Frans s'y rendait régulièrement. Cela l'inquiétait, et il l'était plus encore maintenant qu'il savait que sa fille avait réussie à s'échapper de la maison et qu'elle allait sans doute vouloir fuir et ne plus jamais rentrer de sa vie.  
Malgré tout, il se doutait que si elle devait fuguer, elle n'aurait qu'un endroit où aller. Dans la maison de Chara et Asriel. Ce fut le premier lieu où il se rendit.

Il toqua à la porte en soupirant, et cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt. Chara et lui se dévisagèrent. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas un bon souvenir l'un de l'autre ; c'était Chara qui avait poussé Frisk à tuer tous ses amis, il y a bien longtemps, même si cette dernière tentait de lui faire dire l'inverse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, avorton ?  
\- je viens chercher ma fille. »

Il bouscula la femme, et aussitôt Asriel apparut derrière elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, n'ayant pas vu le précédent acte.

« Sans ! Frans est en haut, si c'est elle que tu viens voir. »

Il remercia la chèvre d'un signe de tête morne et monta aussitôt les marches menant à la chambre de Chasriel. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il venait récupérer Frans qui venait s'enfuir ici. Aussi la trouva-t-il assise sur le lit de Chasriel, côte à lui en souriant. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux en silence, et l'ambiance semblait pesante.

« frans ? »

La voix de son père fit frissonner la fille et elle tourna aussi la tête de l'autre côté en sursautant, serrant la main de son ami qu'elle tenait déjà avant. Le squelette soupira et s'avança d'un pas.

« tu devais être dans ta chambre.  
\- Papyrus m'a laissée sortir. »

Le monstre fit encore un pas vers la fille, gardant ses mains squelettiques dans les poches de sa veste.

« on rentre, maintenant.  
\- Non ! »

La fille se releva aussitôt et se tint face à son père en le regardant de haut. Elle était évidemment plus grande que lui, et en profita pour croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine d'un air déterminé en s'imposant ainsi.

« ahah, t'as la même détermination que ta mère. allez, viens. »

Il sortit sa main gauche de sa poche et claqua ses doigts osseux entre eux pour créer une bulle de magie bleue autour de Frans qui la fit flotter, malgré tout ce qu'elle tentait de faire pour se débattre. Chasriel ne put rester spectateur une minute de plus : il se leva et se dressa face à Sans.

« Sans ! Tu ne peux pas la retenir comme ça, c'est ta fille !  
\- Justement. »

Mais l'hybride ne se laissa pas faire. Il balança ses mains vers l'avant pour asséner un coup au monstre. Une magie puissante et colorée sortit d'une de ses deux mains, de l'autre un rayon rouge traversa la salle et se mêla à l'autre pour venir frapper le squelette de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas réussi à se maîtriser, bien que cette magie n'était pas destinée à blesser.  
Sans s'envola littéralement, et la bulle de magie dans laquelle Frans avait été enfermée s'évapora dans une poussière bleutée. Le squelette avait été écrasé contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, et sentit un filet de ce qui pourrait ressembler à du sang -mais qui était en réalité du ketchup- couler de sa bouche. Il passa la manche de sa veste dessus pour retirer le ketchup qui en découlait et leva aussitôt la tête d'un air énervé en faisant briller une étincelle bleue dans son oeil gauche.

« tu cherches à passer un sale quart d'heure, gamin ? »

Il se releva avec difficulté, et aussitôt Chara et Asriel accoururent dans la chambre, voyant la scène. Sans semblait mal en point tout comme Chasriel qui avait utilisé toute ses réserves de magie en un coup qui n'était même pas destiné à être fatal. Frans, qui était tombée sur le sol, se relevait également.

« C'est-ce quoi ce bordel ?! »

Chara avait hurlé en direction de Sans, venant prendre son fils dans ses bras d'un air inquiet. Asriel restait méfiant en entrant dans la salle. Il savait que si Chara s'énervait contre Sans, cela se passerait extrèmement mal.

« Papa, Chasriel, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous allez pas vous battre quand même ! »

Frans s'était avancé entre les deux pour faire barrage ; mais Chasriel n'avait déjà plus l'intention d'attaquer. Il n'avait plus de force, et s'assit donc sur le lit d'un air affaibli en échappant à l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Je pense que vous devriez sortir, tous les deux. »

Asriel avait jeté un regard plein de sous-entendu sur le squelette et sa fille, et Frans se sentie démunie quand Sans l'attrapa par le poignet et se téléporta sans la prévenir, laissant la famille Dreemurr seule dans la chambre de l'hybride.

* * *

 **** ** _11:30 am._**

Aussitôt Sans et sa fille avaient disparus qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans la maison, et Frans manqua de tomber au sol tant l'atterrissage avait été brusque. Sans ne pratiquait pas souvent sa magie, aussi était elle relativement bancale. Au moins, il arrivait toujours à viser l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
Sous le fracas que la chute avait provoqué, Papyrus -qui venait de poser la casserole sur la table dressée- se tourna brusquement d'un air surpris vers son frère et sa nièce, tous deux à terre l'un à côté de l'autre dans un gémissement de souffrance due à cette mauvaise téléportation.

« SANS, MI-HUMAINE, VOUS ÊTES DE RETOUR ! VOUS VOUS ÊTES BIEN AMUSÉS ?  
\- pourquoi j'ai fais une gosse, sérieux. »

Le squelette se releva avec difficulté en pestant contre son lui-même passé, sous le regard penaud de Frans qui n'osa bouger quand Sans remonta vers les escaliers pour entrer dans sa chambre et claquer la porte derrière lui.  
Ce dernier ne comprit pas ; il regarda perplexe la fille puis la porte de la chambre l'un après l'autre.

« J'ai pas fait, désolée Papyrus.. »

Frans se releva donc à son tour après cette scène, et s'avança pour monter les escaliers et retourner dans sa chambre, laissant Papyrus seul dans la cuisine.


End file.
